


Sink Your Teeth In

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, Feeding, Frottage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marking, Minor description of injury, Not Beta Read, Rutting, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Steve Harrington, Vampire! Steve Harrington, Werewolf Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve is a vampire  vulnerable because he only drinks animal blood, Billy his werewolf boyfriend will not stand for it.-Okay, so it is more an order but Billy is not willing to lose Steve because he is not eating properly. Billy will hunt down a human and force Steve's teeth to their throat if he has to but he figures this is the better option and it honestly sends a thrill through him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Sink Your Teeth In

**Sink Your Teeth In**

Steve and Billy spent six months dancing around one another after Billy got dragged into all the crazy upside down bullshit. They have been sleeping together for nearly eight months now but this is the first time Steve is going to be feeding off of Billy.

Steve who would not let Billy see him feed until he is grievously wounded by a demodog, arm nearly hanging off and stomach gaping, blood spilling out over the ground in a way that has Billy on high alert. Billy is honestly more turned on than he thought possible watching Steve take down a deer. Moon high, eyes glowing as Steve savagely tears at its jugular desperate to heal, blood pouring down his face soaking the collar of his pastel polo shirt. Blood has never been so erotic, has never had him chubbing in his pants until it is dripping out of Steve Harrington's pretty mouth. Steve is embarrassed face pink from a fresh feed and having been watched, he does not normally make such a mess he swears.

Steve avoids Billy for three weeks. Three weeks of separation that has Billy pacing like he is caged up all because Steve keeps avoiding him. Billy finally gets him over it when his own frustration has peaked. Billy waits until the full moon is near when the wolf is closer to the surface, lures Steve out into the woods with false concern of an upside down related spotting.

Steve is less than pleased to find out it has all been a ruse so Billy can get him out in the woods. Steve pouts, lips shiny with spit even as he avidly watches, eyes dark in the low light as Billy lets the change take over bones breaking, twisting, reforming, into something stronger, better. Fur sprouting and muzzle forming as his body takes on a new shape. Clothes a tattered destroyed pile on the forest floor, Billy paws at some of the pieces before turning his full attention on Steve.

Steve is outright staring, eyes bright and boring into Billy. He  takes a cautious step forward hand out, licking at his lips nervously. Billy grins as well as he can in this form, tongue lolling, out sharp teeth on full display as he bounds closer, excited. Billy rubs his whole body along Steve’s, layers his scent over the vampire’s, whose hand makes its way into Billy fur stroking, face slack in awe. Billy likes the feel of Steve's hands in his fur, has not let anyone touch him while shifted since his mom left, has not trusted anyone enough to let them see it happen, to let them close. Not until now, not until Steve Harrington became a constant presence in his life.

"Beautiful." Steve whispers so low it is nearly drown out by the wind but Billy hears it, ears always tuned into Steve these days. Billy is giddy with the rush of having Steve here with him, seeing him shift. He hears a stag not far off and he nudges at Steve, bounces away and does it again until Steve takes a step forward to follow him.

Billy shoots off toward his prey, Steve right behind. The moon is not full but it hangs high in the sky, lighting the ground through the treetops. Steve is laughing as he runs after Billy, enjoying himself, something he seldom genuinely does from what Billy knows. Billy often has to drag the enjoyment out of him, force him to relax. Billy is a little disappointed when Steve lets out a startled shout, mood souring a touch as Billy pounces on the stag he has been hunting.

Steve turns away not wanting a front row seat but keeps close, unwilling to leave Billy potentially at a disadvantage should something from the upside down actually show up. Billy watches Steve's back as he eats his fill and then some, the change and then changing back takes a lot of energy. Billy has plans, plans he is going to need the extra energy for, plans that involve one pretty boy vampire.

Billy’s shift back is always painful, seems like it takes an eternity every time when in reality it only takes about five minutes. He knows, he has timed it before. He is naked as the day he was born, clothes shredded and strewn in a different section of the forest, he was to intent on surprising Steve to strip first. He feels like he might vibrate right out of his skin with anticipation, sharp eyes focused on the vampire mere feet away.

"You're not the only messy eater pretty boy." Billy calls, he may have been more savage than normal, deliberately making more of a mess to make Steve feel less self-conscious about his own messy meal, he is absolutely covered in it. Steve turns suddenly at his voice letting out a startled pleased noise at the sight of a very naked, very hard Billy Hargrove covered in a fresh kill.

"Come here pretty." Billy beckons him closer, licking at his teeth, grinning as Steve takes that first step in his direction, hesitates half a heartbeat before he is suddenly right in front of Billy moving faster than Billy's eyes can track. "Good boy." Billy croons, hands covered in blood tracing, smearing the blood as he captures Steve's face and pulls him down that little bit so their lips can meet.

Billy knows he tastes like blood as he licks into Steve's mouth, it just makes sense that their first kiss is a bloody one. Billy always knew it would be, he just kind of thought the blood would be one of theirs. The kiss turns desperate, Billy and Steve both working to get Steve naked. Billy ends up smearing that blood all over Steve.

Later after the adrenaline and the heat of the moment passes and they are panting against each other naked in a clearing Steve takes issue with all of the blood. He will not stop bitching about it, not until Billy starts licking over every inch of him, heat building in both of them as he removes every trace of his kill. Steve has other complaints again once he comes off the high of getting off again. Complaints Billy bitches about in turn but he still does something about them. Herds Steve into the shower as soon as they make their way back to Steve’s house and proceeds to wash him clean. Steve bitched again about inane things until Billy pushes him down on the shower floor and rides him until they both come for a third time in just a few short hours.

They have been inseparable since that night. Both agitated when they are away from each other for too long.

They find themselves at Murray’s one night when the subject of the blood Steve choses to drink comes up. They are there for information and Murray insists they stay for dinner . He knows damn well Steve receives no nutritional value from the meal but still puts a full plate in front of him. It annoys Billy who eats the food Steve does not pick at politely. Murray starts in on personal questions when dessert is offered. Steve declines the blood bag placed on a plate in front of him, looking like he might be sick at the mere thought. Murray makes Steve uncomfortable and Billy wants to tear his throat out.

Murray goes into an in depth discussion over the pros and cons of drinking human blood over animal blood. He has studied these things, he assures them, tries to coax Steve to give it a taste, he finally gives up on that endeavor when Billy puts his claws through the table. Creepy asshole also tries to get them to stay the night, offers his bed implying heavily that they should fuck. Billy and Steve cannot get out of there fast enough.

They do not talk about Murray's opinion on Steve not drinking human blood. Not until Steve has a run in with another blood sucker.

Billy is not with Steve, takes Max and Lucas to the movie theater and drops them off. Just like Steve asked him, because he always does as Steve asks, he may put on a show like he is going to refuse but he always gives in. He is ready to get in his car and go find something to do for the next couple of hours, maybe go sniff Steve out and steal him away from hanging out with Robin and Will. They will be annoyed and teasing but they never actually mind that much when Billy shows up to vie for Steve’s attention.

Billy stops dead in his tracks when he smells the unmistakable scent of blood, Steve's blood. His teeth clench as he takes off in a dead run tracking that scent, cannot mistake it for anything other than what it is. Steve is injured badly, worse than Billy has ever seen him, Robin and Will are hiding in a nearby barn that has been barred from the outside rendering them useless.

The vampire standing over Steve looks like he is barely older than them, but it is hard to tell, he could have them by centuries, his eyes glow dark, face curled in a sneer as he berates Steve. Steve is under him, belly torn open again, blood everywhere, he is scared, Billy can tell but he still snarls bates the other vampire, keeps his attention focused on him lest he turn his sights on the two humans trapped in the barn. Steve’s nail bat is in pieces, one of which the other vampire has just over Steve's heart.

Steve can heal from a lot Billy knows, but a stake to the heart would kill anything as far as Billy is aware, there is no coming back from that. It is close to close, digging into the flesh as the vampire mocks Steve for drinking animal blood. Billy barely feels the change take over, mind focused on Steve and the threat.

Once the shift is complete Billy lets out a howl distracting the vampire and pounces before he can get his bearings. Billy is distantly aware of Steve scooting back away from the fight leaving a bloody trail in his wake. Billy rips the man’s head clean from his shoulders, blood gushing in his mouth. He does not stop there, it is not good enough, he rips and rips until there is nothing that on first sight can be defined as human.

Billy does not stop until Steve calls his name. "Billy." Steve is paler than Billy has ever seen and worry claws at him as he moves closer to lick across Steve’s cheek, trying to reassure both of them. "I have to go, I have to eat." Billy follows when Steve stands and tries to move away, hands still over his belly holding everything inside, Billy does not want him out of sight.

"You have to get Robin and Will out of the barn and clean up this mess, can you do that for me babe? Please?" Steve asks and Billy growls but he will not deny him, they both know that. Billy licks over Steve's hand, Steve’s blood eating away at the taste of the other vampire. Steve is gone in an instant leaving Billy feeling agitated, wanting to chase after him. Instead he shifts back and gets to work.

  
  


That was a week ago. Billy left it for a whole week, a week of worrying and hating that he had almost been too late before offering Steve a drink from his neck. Okay, so it is more an order but Billy is not willing to lose Steve because he is not eating properly. Billy will hunt down a human and force Steve's teeth to their throat if he has to but he figures this is the better option and it honestly sends a thrill through him.

It is two days and a lot of threats from Billy who is more than willing to spill blood for Steve before his baby vampire gives in. Steve has not left the house since he got home after the attack, had eaten on the way to heal and has touched nothing since. Fearfully hiding because it was not just him out there when that vampire had come for him, Robin and Will had been along for the ride. Steve torments himself with all of the what ifs.

Billy feels like the fist clenched around his chest since the attack finally releases when Steve takes him up on his offer. Steve is pale, always so pale, especially when he has not eaten, his face sunken in a way that makes Billy angry and scared, both feelings he hates. Steve is hungry and a little desperate to be able to protect the kids and everyone else that he finally, finally gives in.

"Come here pretty boy." Billy calls when Steve concedes delight and anticipation causing a prick of sweat to build up on Billy's skin. Steve is slow, could rush over but he very rarely uses his speed when he is not fighting, a strange mix of docile and savagery waiting to be unleashed on the world. Billy watches the way Steve moves closer hips swaying, without deliberate thought, god knows even being a vampire has not made Steve less clumsy.

Billy adores every time Steve tries to be sexy only to fail. When he gets caught in his clothes, trips over air, the time he set the curtains in his bedroom on fire. Billy chokes laughing every time while Steve turns red and annoyed before pouncing on Billy with his undead grace. Right now he is all grace, hunger driving his instincts to keep his tall skinny ass from toppling over his own feet.

Billy's tongue is out licking across his teeth, excitement curling tighter in him the closer Steve gets. Steve's fangs drop when he is within reach and Billy feels a sudden shock of panic. Instinct driving him to sink his very human teeth into Steve's jugular, he has to be in charge, always has to take charge.

Billy is strong even when he is not shifted and blood starts filling his mouth suddenly. Billy has never exactly had a taste for blood, especially not that of the undead but he has to admit something about the taste of Steve’s blood in this instance sets a fire in his belly. He is not sure if it is the intent of the bite or the way that Steve smells of spicy heat even as he reacts.

Steve rears back in surprise, instinctively using his vampire speed. Billy has no time to unclench his jaw and the flesh rips. Steve covers his slowly healing neck staring at Billy with wide blood damp eyes. "What the fuck Hargrove!?" Steve chokes out clearly shaken, confused, and a little turned on.

Billy spits the piece of torn flesh from his mouth, the wet slap of it ringing in his ears. Licks over his blood covered mouth before he is herding closer to Steve. With ever step Billy takes Steve takes one back until his back is pressed firmly against the wall. "Sorry princess." Billy growls eyes flashing as he presses firmly into Steve, nuzzling against the blood covered hand on Steve's neck.

"This was your idea!" Steve hisses upset, pouting. It is Billy's idea Steve needs to feed and Billy's body can reproduce any blood lost much faster than a human. Billy just had not expected panicked instincts to take over. Billy nudges at the hand again until Steve finally moves the hand reluctantly, letting it fall to his side he could have it back up in an instant to defend himself but he will not, Billy is sure of it. He trusts Billy even now, it is a heady feeling.

"I know baby, I know." Billy soothes, licking over the scar in the shape of his teeth that mars Steve's perfect skin. The only mark Billy has ever been able to leave, heat coils tight and hot in his stomach. Billy licks over the brand, a claim, any supernatural will know Steve belongs to him. Steve moans hands coming up to clutch at Billy's shoulders as a thigh forces its way between his legs.

"Why the fuck did you bite me?" Steve whines hips hitching against Billy's thigh unable to help himself. Billy growls against his neck licking over that mark again sending shudders through Steve. He smells fantastic, warm and spicy with Billy's scent all over him another claim. He always wears Billy’s scent and now no matter how long they are apart he will always have Billy's mark to remind him and any idiot who might get a bright idea that Steve is taken.

"Had to establish dominance, it's a wolf thing." Billy pulls back eyes flashing before pressing in again, licking into Steve's mouth. Steve kisses back eagerly tasting his own blood on Billy's lips.

"Babe I’m starving." Steve lets out a pitiful sound eyes going pleading and his eyes are blood wet again, tears threatening to fall.

"We're good now. You're mine, all mine now go on, drink your fill princess. I've got you." Billy urges arching his neck putting the vein on display.

Steve does not hesitate, eyes dark, teeth peeking out again leaning in swiftly he sinks his teeth through Billy's flesh. Steve moans mouth hot and we against Billy's jugular. Billy can feel the slide of his blood into Steve's mouth as he eagerly sucks. Each pull of blood has Billy’s dick kicking where it is pressed into Steve’s hip.

Steve moves in time with each pull riding Billy's thick thigh as Billy ruts against his hip, matching the pace. It is a new feeling letting Steve drink from him, new for Steve too. Steve has been drinking off animals since he was bitten a few months before Billy rolled into town and sniffed him out.

It is a heady feeling, the drain of his blood the knowledge that he is providing for Steve in such an intimate way. Steve pulls back, tongue laving over Billy’s neck to capture any blood that might escape before his healing can kick in. Billy gets a hand in Steve's hair and pulls his head back so he can get at his blood stained lips. Billy wants to devour him.

Billy's other hand works its way into Steve's pants nearly breaking the zipper in his haste to get at him. Steve's own hands return the favor slipping down Billy's body to work his cock free from his much too tight jeans. Steve has both complaints and praises for Billy’s tight clothes depending on his mood.

The air is hot in the house, windows open to let in the breeze form the night but it feels stale and overheated in their haze. Billy shifts, Steve moaning then whining, only to moan again as Billy moves him where he wants him. Billy does not stop shifting until he gets to the right spot, until their dicks are pressed together trapped between them.

Steve moans hitches one leg up to move even closer. Billy grabs his thigh tight, bruising the flesh that will heal as soon as he moves his hand. Steve groans into Billy’s mouth finger pressing harder as Billy tries to press impossibly close. Steve’s hands skim their way back up to Billy’s shoulders holding tight.

Heat slicks his skin always so warm, Steve's skin is warmed from Billy’s blood but still impossibly cold compared to Billy's. They rut against each other, the air heating around them, breathing from each other’s mouths, Steve often forgets he no longer actually needs to breathe, as they pant, groan, and kiss. Billy bites his way down, over Steve’s jaw along the curve of his neck, one hand still fisted tightly in soft hair.

They are both close, desperate for one another, Steve's hands clenching at Billy's back trying to pull him closer until their bodies practically merge into one single being. Billy hikes Steve’s leg a little higher, nails just this side of too sharp, can smell flesh blood from where he has accidentally nicked the skin of Steve’s thighs through his jeans. Steve does not care, spurred on by the sudden flash of pain making the pleasure all the sweeter. Steve ruts harder against Billy, their cocks sliding together smearing precum all over their covered stomachs.

Billy stretched his jaw, fits his teeth perfectly over his mark, and lets the wolf out just a touch. Teeth sharpening as he presses until blood is filling his mouth again, until Steve is moaning out his release hot and slick against Billy's cock and stomach. That is all he needs for his own release to take him over, groaning around the mouth full of Steve's neck, blood smearing, dribbling down.

Billy is panting breathless, sucking in the scent of the two of them. Billy smears his mouth all over Steve’s neck before pulling away, licking over his lips, eyes bright as he looks into Steve's lust blown eyes.

"Looks like we both made a mess." Billy grins his mouth bloody and shining in the low light of the room. Steve lets out a startled laugh hands capturing Billy's face and then they are kissing like this might be the last thing they ever do. Billy thinks if it were the last thing he ever did he could die happy.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
